


Sweetheart

by Cookies_101



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Careless whisper starts playing, Cupcakes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Jealousy, M/M, Magnus is corny, Referenced....fun times if you know what I mean, She/her pronouns for Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_101/pseuds/Cookies_101
Summary: Magnus and Alex take a stroll in Boston...





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I’m Cookie, the author.
> 
> Now a quick disclaimer: The things I know about the Magnus Chase series are from the internet. I’ve never actually read the books (I’m sorry) Also English isn’t my first language, so I might make some mistakes when it comes to grammar.
> 
> But anyway!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story :)

The cold September wind blew in both teens faces as they walked hand in hand down the street.

 

“Fuck, it’s only September and it’s still cold as shit!” Alex cursed, shivering. Magnus chuckled, Alex had insisted on wearing her pink varsity jacket, ignoring the fact that it was too thin for the cold fall weather. “You’re gonna freeze to death, here take my jacket”, Magnus said, handing Alex his coat. “First I’m already dead, and second I was gonna take it eventually”, Alex muttered and put the coat on. The grey trenchcoat looked a little big on her petite frame, but Magnus thought it looked absolutely adorable. “Beantown, eyes up here”, Alex snapped. Magnus went bright red. “I just think it looks really good on you”, he blurted out, blushing an even darker shade of red. Alex smirked, “Really? Then you wouldn’t mind not getting it back for awhile, right?”, she asked. Magnus just nodded, like a godsdamn idiot.

 

Suddenly his stomach gave out a loud growl. “Well now that you mention it, I’m hungry too”, Alex laughed, looking around for a place to buy food. “There’s a bakery over there, I’m gonna go get us some cupcakes” Alex said, pointing in the direction of the bakery. “Cupcakes for lunch?”, Magnus said, crossing his arms. “Don’t lecture me Chase! You literally eat falafel for almost every meal!” Alex said, rolling her two toned eyes. “Alright, you get your way”, Magnus muttered. “I’ll be back in a bit!”, Alex chirped. She let go of his hand. Magnus had already started to miss her fingers intertwined with his.

 

Magnus pulled out his phone, watching some Netflix to kill time. He heard someone in front of him clear their throat. Thinking that Alex was back, Magnus quickly brought his head up from his phone screen. But he was meet with a group of girls he didn’t recognize. One of them a tall black-haired girl, spoke up. “Hi, I’m Kayla, and this is Mina and Lucy”, she said, gesturing to the two girls behind her. “Um hey, I’m Magnus”, Magnus said, wondering what they could possibly want. “Well I was wondering if I could get your number?”, Kayla asked, putting a hand on Magnus’ arm. Magnus took a step back, and looked over at the bakery to see if Alex was done yet.

 

Before he could answer, a hand with green painted fingernails grabbed his tightly. Magnus looked up to see the one and only love of his life, Alex Fierro. “Actually we’re on a date”, Alex growled, staring Kayla down. “Who are you?” Lucy asked, still practically hiding behind Kayla. Magnus couldn’t blame her, Alex was cute but scary. “I’m his girlfriend, come on Magnus, let’s go”, She snapped, dragging Magnus to the other side of the street.

 

They walked back to the hotel in silence. But Magnus couldn’t stop thinking about why Alex had reacted like that. Sure Alex had a temper, but this was new. She had almost seemed.....jealous?

 

The pair entered the lobby of hotel Valhalla. Several screams could be heard down the hallway. Magnus with his terrible luck, had a 89% chance of getting killed before they even reached his room. Luckily they got to floor 19 without a scratch.

 

Alex took off her jacket revealing the pink flannel shirt underneath and put the box of cupcakes on the nightstand. Magnus took a deep breath and asked: “do you wanna talk about what happened earlier?”, Alex looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, She said, as she sat down on Magnus’ bed. Magnus sighed, both of them had never really been good at the whole “feelings” thing. “Alex, if there’s something wrong you can talk to me about it”, Magnus said, sitting down next to the green-haired teen.

 

“Fine, I was jealous ok? Jealous and scared”, Alex admitted, leaning her head against his chest. Magnus blushed a bit, but got back to the problem at hand. Alex both scared AND jealous? That was nearly impossible! “Why do you feel like that?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her. “You sound like a fucking therapist”, Alex muttered. They sat there in silence for a bit. Alex took a deep breath. “It’s because, I’m scared of losing you!”, Alex practically yelled. She covered the mouth right after. Magnus was surprised, to say the least.

 

Losing him? As in him dying or him leaving her? Either way none of those things where ever going to happen. He’d make sure of that. “I’m scared that one day you’re gonna find someone better than me, someone nicer, someone who shares your interest and hobbies and someone who’s worthy of having a supportive and loveable dork like you by their side!”, Alex said, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Magnus held her tighter and brought a hand up to her face, whiping her tears away. “Alex, I’m never going to find someone better than you, simply because there is no one out there better than you, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me! And I will love you until ragnarok, during ragnarok and all the time after ragnarok!”, Magnus declared, meaning every single word.

 

He truly did love Alex, both female and male, it never mattered to him. He didn’t get a response.....but a passionate kiss on the lips instead. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart they where both panting and blushing. “You’re such a sweetheart Maggie, what the fuck did I do to deserve you?” She asked. Magnus decided to ignore the nickname. “You deserved me from the moment I met you”, Magnus whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Suddenly the two teens realised that Magnus’ hand had ended up on Alex’s hip and Alex’s hand was on Magnus’ thigh.

 

Both blushed and sat up. “So how about those cupcakes?” Magnus asked. Alex smirked, which made Magnus wonder what his girlfriend up to. “Actually, I’m hungry for.....something else right now, how about you?” She purred, putting her hand back on his thigh. Magnus’ turned redder than a chilli pepper. He knew what Alex meant, and honestly he was in the mood as well. “What do you mean?”, he asked, clearly faking his innocence. He had always been a terrible lair.

Alex chuckled and began unbuttoning her shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!
> 
> This story is dedicated to my Ao3 pal @DidiNyx! Thanks for the writing tips and chats!
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Until next time -Cookie


End file.
